OUR LITTLE GIRL Previously:Not Even Born Yet
by QuimbyCub
Summary: AU Nate and Sophie are married and expecting their first child. Inspired by, yeah you can guess.
1. Not Even Born Yet

**Title: Not Even Born Yet  
Author: Quimby13  
Fandom: Leverage  
Pairing: Nate/Sophie  
Raiting: K+  
Genre: Romance/Family  
Spoilers: No specific  
Sum: AU Nate and Sophie are married and expecting their first child. Inspired by, yeah you can guess.  
Warnnings: AU, possible OOC, not beta'd, and I don't like writing Nate(so sue me) so this is my first try at him like this.  
Disclaimer: I wish. I mean, I don't Leverage.**

The Sunday morning light dances across the bed warming the skin of its two occupants. Both were lounging, barely clothed and barely awake.

"The hiccups are over." Sophie announces quietly. "No kicking either." A triumphant smile is plastered across her face.

Nate smiles tenderly and reciprocates the hushed tone. "Good, at least she can't do somersaults anymore; I know that must have been bad."

Sophie just rolls her eyes and kisses Nate, both of them happy that Sophie is able to rest.

"You're beautiful." He whispers, running his hand over her rounded stomach. "You're amazing and you're beautiful."

"Nate," she sighs, almost chidingly, "I'm huge." She smiles as she says this, still, her hands resting next to that of her husband. "I'm all swollen and…"

Nate interrupts her with a gentle kiss. "Yeah, but you're breast are huge…" He points out playfully.

Sophie smacks his arm and gives him a pointed look. "Thanks, Sweetie." She gave him a little glare. "Is that the best you can come up with?"

"What? Why you're beautiful?" Nate scooches up on the bed, rolling to one elbow. "You're always beautiful, Soph."

She raises an eyebrow, not impressed, but a soft smile graces her lips even in her annoyance. "Keep trying"

He strokes a strand of hair behind her ear and pulls her eyes to his, using his thumb on her chin to guide her gaze. "You've got our baby growing right here." Nate starts to draw circles over the taut skin of Sophie's pregnant belly. "That's really something, you know?"

"Men," Sophie rolls her eyes with a smile, "You really can't express yourselves, can you?" She rolls, with some effort since she is showing every bit of her thirty-seven weeks, onto her side facing the window away from Nathan.

Nate sighs heavily and rubs his new bride's back, drawing a lovely moan as she settles back into his touch. "Better?"

"Mmhmm." She mumbles. They lay in silence for a few moments, enjoying the trust and love they feel when they're together. Then, suddenly, he feels her tense under his hands.

Nate keeps rubbing her back, but he leans in to kiss her shoulder and makes the decision to ask what's wrong. "What happened?" He asks knowingly.

"Oh, nothing it's just," Sophie starts, slipping on to her back so she can meet Nate's gaze. "I know we're ready for her," Sophie says, certainty in her voice.

"Right," Nate smiles. "We've got the nursery ready, everything's all set for her."

"What if… What if something happens to her, like Sammy? What—" Uncertain again.

"Shush," Nate places a finger gently against Sophie's lips and shakes his head. "Don't. Don't even think it." His tone is strong but still soft, Sophie likes it because she imagines it's the tone he'll use when he has to be patient with their daughter.

"But Nate," Sophie continues her objection, "You know more than any one that things happen, and I'm not young that complicates things. Just, I don't know…" She sighs.

"You're healthy." Nate said, using a hand on her chin to tilt her face towards his. "She is healthy. After that, what do you want me to say, Soph? Whatever happens, we'll take it as it comes." He lets himself get more serious as he knows this isn't over.

Sophie drums her fingers lightly over her navel. "Do you worry?" She asks softly. "I mean, do you get scared?"

"All the time." Nate nods. "I don't know if I can be a father again. I don't know if I'll be able to stay off the bottle. And then I don't know if I can handle another world class liar." He checks with Sophie, sees a shy smirk, and carries on. "At least we've got Eliot and Hardison to help watch out for her, you know they'll love her." Sophie nods in agreement. "But what happens when Parker gets a hold of her?"

"Oh, I hadn't even… I'll have to talk to Parker." Sophie realizes. Then she considers what Nate had said. "You think we'll be a team long enough for it matter?"

Nate nods. "We're a family. They'll be around." He laughs, "They're going to teach her…Things, you know."

Sophie laughs and cuddles her head into her husband's shoulder. "Yes, she'll type before she can write. She'll probably be able to steal a wallet before she can reach a cash register…"

Nate smiles and takes over. "Have self defense training before toilet. Be able to lie as soon as she can speak in sentences."

Sophie smacks his chest gently, and then considers his suggestion. "You're right. She'll be able to get people to trust her, I guarantee it."

"True. Are we going to lie to her about what we do?" Nate muses.

"If she takes after you," Sophie answered, "We won't have a choice." She weaves her fingers into Nate's and corrects herself. "Between the two of us, we may have create a human lie detector."'

"She'll be a great cop one day." Nate says, a bit randomly.

Sophie turns and gives him a funny look. "She's not even born yet. Besides, with our lot, no way she'll be a cop. She'll end up like us; a good guy criminal."

Nate has to laugh. "What if she wants to be a vet? Or an accountant? Or chef?" He pauses. "Eliot could help with that actually. But like you said, she's not even born yet."

Sophie inhales sharply. "Nate, you aren't going to be saying that for long."

Nate looks at Sophie, confused. "What are you..?" He looks at her, looks her over. Sees where the sheets have become wet all of a sudden.

"Nate?" Sophie calls. "Could you hand me some clo-oh!" Contraction, okay, that was not comfortable.

Nate starts to rush around collecting their things but then he stops dead in the middle of the room.

Sophie stares at him expectantly from the bed. "What's wrong?"

Nate's eyes got big. "What names are going on the birth certificate?"

**Review please. I apologize if this was awful since I tend to avoid Nate. Also,**

**To be continued? Up to you, let me know.**


	2. Raised Well

**Chapter Two: Raised Well**

_Emma Marie Devereaux-Ford-Wesley, Emma Wesley, Mrs. Emma Ford-Wesley …Devereaux-Wesley? _The fifteen-year old tosses glances to the mirror, clock, and window as she slides the silky dress over her skin (and wonders why her parents insisted on hyphenating her name). _Why would I even change my name? _She's excited to be going to prom, but she's more excited that she gets to go now, as a high school sophomore. Her date is 17, a senior, with a driver's license. Not that it mattered. Her uncle, or whatever, Hardison, was driving them in a town car with her Parker, her "aunt" The husband and wife have also volunteered to chaperone the whole night at the dance, to "lend a hand to the school". Sure, like anyone believes that.

Emma forces herself to stop thinking: Her mom says she gets it from her dad; that his "fatal flaw" has always been his ability to over think a situation. Her dad agreed, except he said she got it from him; her mother never thought too long about anything, "Why else would she have married me?" Emma's 'not thinking' doesn't work all that well, so she's quite relieved when there's a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in." She shouts, just loud enough to be heard, "I need a little help."

The door opens a bit and Parker slips in. "Sophie'll be up in a minute to help with your make-up. I'm hair and wardrobe." She says, starting to shuffle the zipper on the lavender dress. "Suck in your gut, kid." Parker directs, tugging at the dress.

Emma rolls her eyes but does as was suggested; miraculously the dress slips into place. She stares at herself in the mirror, eyes lit. "It's pretty snug…You sure you're not the pregnant one?" Parker jokes, rubbing her growing belly almost unconsciously.

The girl spins sharply to look her aunt in the eye. "That's not possible." Firmly stated, bordering on resentment. "You know that."

Parker smirks at the young woman in front of her. Emma's long wavy hair falls to her shoulder blades, it's as dark as Sophie's but as wild as Nate's is. Her frame is light and slim; she was the one who took air vents now that Parker was off the job. Her skin had tanned but is naturally fair, and she has clear skin, for a fifteen-year-old girl. Then there are her eyes, an almost black shade of brown, but nothing really special. Except they were deep, wise beyond their years, and currently; scared as if a she'd been nabbed mid con.

"Listen," Parker sits on the bed, "Are you sure about this? I can have Alec pick Billie up at her house, and take you from here. You know, if you're not," She paused, waiting for an answer. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do, if I don't now, I may chicken out." She smiles weakly. "Help me with my hair?"

Parker Twists Emma's long curls into a loose bun and pins it in place atop Emma's head. Her hands rest on her niece's shoulders as Parker's crucial eye takes in the overall look. "almost." she grins and turns to a small box on the bed. She hands the case to Emma with caution. "Try it."

Emma pulls the necklace from the box in a state of shock. "But this is... it's a really diamond." she looked to Parker who simply nodded. "But I'm not allowed to wear good stuff."

"You are now." Parker smiles, placing the gold chain around the younger thief's neck and securing it. As she watches the slight fingers fiddle with the pendant she makes a face.

"What?" Emma notices immediately. "What's with the squishy face?"

Parker sighs sharply. "Does Billie know?"

Emma stops toying with the jewel for a moment. "Know what? That she's helping me come out to my parents?" she cringes at her own words. "Yes, she knows."

Parker nodded. "Hardison and I will be ready to save you if needed. Does Eliot know about...?" Parker trails.

"Yes, he caught me once." the teenager smirked. "Just mom and dad don't know."

"You're sure you want to--" Parker begins.

"Yes." Emma half yells.

"I'll tell Sophie you're ready for paint." Parker says softly. "Breathe, baby girl."

***

When Emma was dressed, pinned, and painted she scurried down the stairs...five minutes before Hardison gets back with Billie. Sink or  
swim time.

Emma prances into the living room where Nate and Sophie are waiting. "Our little girl's all grown up!" Parker smiles presenting the prommed up child to her parents.

"Oh! She's amazing." Sophie gushes. Nate smiles as well, "I'm glad you decided against the strapless."

Emma blushes, "mom, dad, I need to tell you something." she swallows "about my date."

"The senior who we are barely letting you go with?" Nate's eyebrows fly up. "What?"

"Well," Emma lead in. "I think we're in love. I really think I love  
her." Emma sighs. "I just need you to know before she gets here."

Sophie grins, "Emma We'll be nice. I promise." Sophie ignores the feminine pronouns. "I trust you. And I am sure you could take out any seventeen years old if you had to." Sophie looks to Nate, "when we meet her--"

Nate flicked out of his mind. "Billie's a--A 'she'?" he stammered. "When were you going to tell us that?"

Emma backs up, in case Dads really mad. "uhm...now?" she squeaks. "Daddy I'm really sorry but I'm in love with girl. In addition, I am a--"

Nate rubs the bridge of his nose. "stop." she says, calm and firm. Emma does.

"Come on Nathan, listen to her." Parker tries to help. "Please?" she nods to Emma to continue.

"I'm a lesbian." Emma squeaks.

"Okay." Sophie soothes the room with her voice. "How long?" she asks then thinks better. "How long has everyone else known?"

"About six months, Eliot only two." her answer is meek.

"Why didn't someone tell us?!?" Nate and Sophie ask, turning on Parker and the nearby Eliot.

"I told 'em not to." Emma's head drops. "Because I was scared."

"Fair enough." Sophie tries to think.

Suddenly the air is churned by the sound of a doorbell. "That'd be Billie. You guys ready?"

Both nodded, Sophie hopping up to answer the door, Nate frozen in place. He muttered before the door opened: "we are talking about this later."

Then Sophie opened the door, inviting Billie in.

*** **

By the end of the night, Nate and Sophie had almost wrapped their heads around their daughter's choice. "Maybe she'll grow out of it." Nate tries, "Maybe it's a phase. Didn't you go through that with Tara?"

Sophie raises a brow. "It wasn't a phase with me, Nate; you should know that by now." She sighs and falls into her husband's side. "But maybe with Emma?"

"Its not a phase." A voice rolled into the room. "Billie's nor her first girlfriend."

Nate and Sophie looked at the fourteen-year-old boy leaning against the door jam. Christian, the boy Eliot had been 'just taking care of' for the last ten years, was now as tall as his 'father', with green eyes and blonde hair that hung past his shoulders. "Chris," Sophie asks. "What do you mean? Did Emma talk to about it?"

"Yeah, and we all hung out together. I would go with them a lot so nobody hassled 'em." Chris shrugs. "Just talk to Emma, get to know Billie-Emma really loves Billie-, and try stop thinking about it as anything abnormal. Okay?" With that, the boy turns and slips out of the room, leaving them to talk.

"Do you think—?" Nate looks to Sophie for help.

She gives him a weak smile, "I think the kid has the right idea. We should let it happen."

Nate's brow jumps to meet his receding hairline. "You mean..?"

"No. I mean, let her tell us what she feels, and let her do the right thing. She's a smart kid," Sophie looks up at her husband for reassurance. "She'll make the right choices."

From the kitchen, Chris called. "Y'all raised us both well…You want steak or chicken? I'm cooking."


End file.
